Elves
Elves are capricious by nature, and few rules control their long lives. They are fond of circle dancing, parties, singing and games and are most likely to be discovered when engaged in one of these activities. Sometimes, for fun, fairies will attract people to dance with them or try a little of the food. In both cases, humanoids will lose all time and be caught unless saved. Elves are governed by regional monarchies where a queen has greater authority than a king. The monarchs lead mounted parades on May, Midsummer, and November Eve. There are four different types of elves on Everas: wood, sun, moon, and dark. Elven History After the war, groups of elves moved all across Everas. Once on the island though, their troubles began. After building their grand city from stone, they lived a semi-normal life. But after about 100 years, arguments on which the new leader should be sprung out and the elves divided yet again. Those who wanted strict and powerful leaders were known as the sun elves and the ones who wanted a laid back and carefree lifestyle were known as the moon elves. They left their great city of Celestia and went on opposite sides of the island to live and prosper, leaving the once-grand metropolis to ruin. Sun Elves The sun elves are the most proper elves in all of Everas. They value knowledge, leadership, power, and industry. They produce more valiant warriors and skilled mages. On the eastern coast, the sun elves tried to recreate Celestia, but with more structure and fortified buildings so that if any war ever happened again, they would be prepared. They decided to name their city Solas Natu, which meant “a Nation of Suns” in their native tongue. Currently, the Sun Lord is Rokan and the next in line is his son, Sun Prince Xenen. Moon Elves The western coast is home to the moon elves in their village of Lunika. With their Chief O’aka Nultide relaxed beliefs and laws, most of the moon elves were happier than their brothers and sisters of the sun elves tribe. Their morals lie with the changing of the tides and tend to put off work until the last minute. Rouges and rangers are more akin to these elves. They live in the village of Lunika meaning “Of the Moon” on the western coast of the island. Wood Elves Wood elves are among the most in touch with the creatures that roam this realm and are very keen to protect them. Their home is called Hollowroot and is made from the roots to the treetops with bridges and stairways made from vines and planks to help them get from one place to another. Being keen on the aspects of life and death, the elves here act as guardians to the portal to the Everplane; a realm hung between the living and the dead. Dark Elves Dark elves are the most elite and pompous of them all. Hiding in the shadows of underground caverns and shady port towns, dark elves, or the rather negative term, Drow, are the most secretive and recluse of all the races in Everas. Dealings with black magic and evil spirits, most dark elves keep to themselves and pride themselves on being the most elite race on the planet. They guard the portal to the Neverplane. Sea Elves The sea elves are in tune with the sea and are very close to the merfolk. There is a very small number of them living on Motunui and in Atlantica. Half Elves Walking in two worlds but truly belonging to neither, half-elves combine what some say are the best qualities of their elf and human parents: human curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition tempered by the refined senses, love of nature, and artistic tastes of the elves. Some half-elves live among humans, set apart by their emotional and physical differences, watching friends and loved one’s age while time barely touches them. Others live with the elves, growing restless as they reach adulthood in the timeless elven realms, while their peers continue to live as children. Many half-elves, unable to fit into either society, choose lives of solitary wandering or join with other misfits and outcasts in the adventuring life.